


Almosts

by Kalloway



Category: Princess Prince (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Jenny lets on that really, she knows and it's okay.
Relationships: Prince Lawrence | Princess Lori/Jenny
Collections: 2014 Summer Mini Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	Almosts

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, 2014, Table 4 - temporary

Prince Lawrence slipped out onto a balcony and glanced around once to make sure none of 'Princess Lori's suitors had followed him. It wasn't even fun anymore - just tiring. And the more he thought about it, the more he knew it was going to be a mess when he was actually able to live as a man. If he'd ever be able to.

"Princess Lori?"

Prince Lawrence nearly startled. He had no idea how he'd missed Jenny leaning over against the balcony's rail, apparently watching the party below. No wonder he hadn't seen her - he'd thought her lost in the swarm of girls around Prince Matthew, but no...

"Jenny, I didn't see you there." Honestly, his voice was almost impossible to hide these days and he'd already run out of excuses about colds and allergies.

"I figured you'd escape up here sooner or later," Jenny replied with a soft smile. "I know how much you dislike these events. Not that I'm much better."

"We could go for a walk?" Prince Lawrence suggested. He knew all sorts of routes to keep them unseen and yet still not go terribly far from safety.

"I'd like that," Jenny said softly. She looked down, as if trying to gather courage, and balled her fists once. Prince Lawrence blinked. Something was wrong--?

"But first, we need to fix your dress," Jenny said quickly as she reached for the top padding of Prince Lawrence's dress. "You've gotten really sloppy the last few months."

Prince Lawrence swallowed hard and tried to find words. But none came as Jenny pushed padding around and then fixed a few other ruffles.

"How long have you known?" he finally asked her. She'd never acted any differently or asked any odd questions.

"I've only been sure for a little while," Jenny admitted. "It's not too obvious, don't worry. And I won't ask you why you've been doing it, or if you'll ever stop, or--"

"Jenny--"

Jenny squeezed Prince Lawrence's hands tight in hers. "All those times you've almost kissed me, Princess Lori..."

Prince Lawrence glanced around for meddling angel-birds before leaning to make sure there were no more 'almosts'. There was a chance Jenny would have to fix his padding again. But they could do it. Together.


End file.
